1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water leak detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A long standing problem in the area of containers, particularly hot water tanks, is that if a leak or break were to occur in the tank, no practical means or methods exist for terminating the water input to the tank unless one is physically present at the time the leak initiates. An extended period of leakage may cause substantial damage to carpeting and flooring as well as ceilings, walls and furniture especially if the leak were to occur on an upper floor of a multistory structure. Every year millions of dollars are lost in property damages and lost revenue to businesses due to hot water tank leaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,553, issued to T. H. Collins, discloses an automatic water cut off heater that requires a build up of water in its leakage reservoir to raise the float switch and activate the solenoid cut off valve. The system by Collins does not provide a means to operate the solenoid valve if a power failure is present during the time of leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,857, issued to Lancia et al., discloses a probe-type liquid detector that has a limited area of sensor sensitivity. It utilizes a probe-type sensor that must rely on the leakage from the hot water tank to flow where the sensor is placed. The detector also has a test operation mode that will test the audible alarm of the detector but does not test the sensor circuitry of the detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,686, issued to Tom, discloses a water detection device with a combined extended probe liquid detection and shut-off system. A solenoid-type shut-off valve is utilized which is unsuitable for long term, unattended applications due to the substantial electrical current drain required. The elongated sensor probe relies on the flexible adhesive tape to keep it in contact with the floor. Adhesive tapes can loose their adhesive properties when exposed to humidity and moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,662, issued to Moody, discloses a hot water heater failure protection device with solenoid that senses accumulation of moisture or liquid below the tank, that is, in the so-called drip pan. The device utilizes a ground fault interrupter circuit which for its operation requires that the hot water failure system be continuously powered by a 110 volt alternating current. Accordingly the system presents a potential safety hazard and requires considerable cost in operating power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,650, issued to Hoiberg, discloses the use of an elongated filament like sensor that is placed around the base of the hot water tank. This type of sensor relies on leaking water to rise above its protruding edge and flow over its limitedly exposed electrical conductors to activate the alarm. Since finished floors and cement floors can have high and low areas, the leaking water will take the lowest point of travel and may flow underneath the sensor bypassing the exposed electrical conductors located on the top side of the sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,605, issued to Dowling et al., discloses a fluid vessel overflow system that is powered by an external electrical power source and utilizes a solenoid-type valve which will not function in the event of a power failure. The system does not provide an audible alarm or a visual alarm to notify the owner that water is leaking from the vessel. The system also fails to provide a means to trigger externally located alarm accessories and home security and protection systems.
A system that automatically detects leaks, activates an alarm in the building or at some other location and has a floor contouring sensor that completely encircles the hot water tank is not found in prior art.